mystery of the stolen scepter
by john.hincapie.3950
Summary: the scepter of the Hera have been stolen but by who? the amazon princess must recruit the world's greatest detective to solve this case.


BATMAN the brave and the bold MYSTERY OF THE STOLEN SECPTER.

cold opening : Gotham sewer.

A huge reptilian creatures rise from the oozes and glazed on his wealth . " yes, a fine haul that was" he proclaimed.

Suddenly a shadow apper over the beast and announced " Your reptile rampage end here and now, KILLER CROC" . the figure appear to be THE BATMAN , " so found my lair, bats. which means its dinner time !" shout Croc as he charged at Batman! but he dodge the monster and said " justice will preveal with aid of my newest partner!" batman bring ... a little green lizard.

" Ha ha, you think that tiny speck can stop me" said Croc as he take batman's lizard and threw it. " i wish haven't done that because he hate being thrown" state batman.

Croc laughed "your... stink lizard cant... stop", Croc stopped as the tiny lizard changed into a T-rex . the beast roared at Killer croc and Croc fainted. the t-rex laughed " dude, he toatlly fainted like a weenie" Then changed into BEAST BOY, "thanks, beast boy for answer the call for justice" said Batman. " no prob, now times for pizza!" said Beast boy , "sorry , but crime fighting doesn't take lunch break!" stated Batman with Beast boy reply "bummer".

main story: paradise island , home of the amazons

The bat-jet heve enter the amazon's landing pad near the invisible jet, when an amazon warrior greet Batman . " Batman, i'm Cassie Sandsmark and I'm a big fan" said Cassie, " that's nice, tell me where princess Diana?" reply batman. cassie show batman to hall of weapon where the amazon have kept powerful weapon of the gods and where princess Diana/ WONDER WOMAN.

"Greet princess Diana" proclaimed Batman, "oh, come on bruce. don't be formal" said Diana. Batman and Wonder Woman have "team up" since JLA days and batman siad "ok, tell me what happen?".

Wonder Woman pointed to a empty case "the scepter of hera have been stolen ! with its power whom ever obtain have the power of the gods" exclaim Wonder Woman. "do you know who would stolen?" questioned Batman , when suddenly an amazon guard named Aresia burst into the crime scene and shout " PRINCESS! we're attack by Giganta!"

The duo race to court to find Woman Woman's oldest nemsis, Giganta the titan rampage throught paradise island. " i think i know who might have taken" proclaimed batman.

Wonder woman fly up to the giant and shout " enough Giganta! stop this rampage" , " I never stop until you get crush" she said as her hand slam Wonder Woman to a temple. "very well, Giganta so be it" shouted Wonder Woman as she retaliate , Batman rushed to her aid " don't worry, wonder woman! i coming" shout Batman but she said " relax, i got.." as Giganta bashed her and prepare to stomp Wonder Woman.

then Batman tosses a explosive batman on her foot and Wonder Woman use her lasso to hold Giganta, " now that I tie you with my lasso of truth , you must tell the truth . now what are doing in Paradise Island? " questioned Wonder Woman, Giganta unable to lie confessed " I was sent to destroy by a mysterious guy" , " who?" shout Batman. " i don't know , the guy was cloak and also pay well and i don't ask questions" Giganta confess of her knowledge.

"Well, that led to nowhere" said wonder woman. " Not necessary, I believe i can solve it ,if I can exam the crime scene , I may find a clue!" batman explained, the duo headed to armory to find a clue with Aresia grant them access.

Inside the armory, batman began to search and pondering " no sign of a break in or force entry, must be an inside job" , "but, only who was guard was..." before wonder woman could finish her sentence, both of them was blasted by an energy blast but from who?

The duo awake tie with Diana's magic lasso to over a pit of fire lowing to their death. "Great hera! but who?" question Wonder woman and Batman realized " I'm know who did, should I reveal to you or are going to show yourself!" . the figure reveal to be.. the amazon guard, Aresia.

"Aresia?... but why" question wonder woman and she reply " because of the contest, back when you disguise yourself to battle for the right to enter 'man world' its was my destiny but you CHEATED and now I will enter man world as their Queen! but a queen need an Army and i known where, BELLE REVE!" as Batman and Wonder woman shocked by the new, "now if you excuse me, 'princess' , i must prepare my army! " siad Aresia as her death trap began.

As the duo gain to lower and reach to there death . a figure burst out and save Batman and Wonder woman. "Cassie?" Wonder woman questioned. cassie stop the crane that was lower out heroes to their and move them to safety. " I want to help you, princess! to be on your side" she proclaimed. "You should do it, Wonder woman, a sidekick alway got back, speaking from experience" said Batman as Wonder woman honor Cassie with the title of WONDER GIRL.

BELLE REVE- home of wonder woman's enemies

Aresia appear over the wall of the Prison and with scepter blast , unleashed a bunch of Wonder woman's enemies (ex. Blue snowman, Fireworks man and Copperhead). " now, then scums! will join me or else!" order Aresia , " or else what?" said Paperman (a man made of paper) as Aresia blast him and turn him into dust. " anyone?" she question as the Prisoners obey her,

" I do!" said a familiar voice, its Wonder woman and Batman plus Cassie in the Invisible jet (and Bat-jet). " cease this riot, Areisa . we're got you outnumbered" said Batman and she reply " outnumbered? Look below fool and have the worse of Belle reves on my side and now its over, FIREWORKS MAN! BLAST THEM!" . Fireworks man rise and shoot fire at our Heroes and take down the Bat-jet . Batman parachutes down to the yard inside BELLE REVES and surrounded by dozens and dozen of Prisoners.

Wonder woman and Cassie leap toward Aresia and grapple toward her to try to reach the spector while Batman tangle with the villains, first he bashed and Angle man then his boot got frozen by two ice villains.

" Now Blue snowman , it's seen we got Batman in our icy clutches" procalimed Minister blizzard. " I dealt ice villains that are tougher than you two" reply batman as he break free and bashed Blue snowman and Minister blizzard.

Meanwhile it's a firefight between Fireworks man and Wonder girl, she blocked Fireworks man blast with her bracelets " times to put your flame! fireworks man" proclaimed Cassie as she bashed fireworks man into the waters that surround the prisoner and help Wonder woman.

Batman keeps on fighting villains ( ,Mouse man and the baroness) then got stuck by amoeba man's goo, " now time for my poisssssonousss bite, batman " said copperhead as he charged to batman but 'bats' moved and got copperhead to bite amoeba man poison and dissolved, then batman smacks copperhead.

Wonder woman and Aresia wrestling with scepter. " Aresia! stop this" " not 'till you fall , Wonder woman!" Scream aresia as she blast wonder woman but she quickly evades and block by her bracelets , cassie quickly grabs spector from aresia and remove from her grips and fall to the prison

"MY POWER!" shout Aresia as she quickly flies down and try to grab it but Batman beat her to scepter . Wonder woman and wonder girl charge toward Aresia and strike. the two amazons have defeated the rogue guard and reclaimed the scepter with help from the dark knight.

Later back on paradise island , the scepter has returned to the armory and Aresia rest in an Amazonian prison. " you know, i could deal with have a sidekick" said Wonder woman as she look at Cassie.

" I can't believe! i am a sidekick to wonder woman!' shriek cassie. " and who knows, you could join nightwing's team" said Batman with Cassie jump up and down till Wonder woman said " but first, let do some crime fighting to prepare you !" then batman's gadget alert him and amazons and announce " THE CHEETAH!, have stolen a rare panther jewel from the keystone's muesum!" and the two amazon fly to battle" well, that our cue, coming bats!".

Batman says with smirk "this should be fun" as they charged to action!


End file.
